This invention relates to providing improved body positioning systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a system providing elevated support and positioning of the feet to place the body of a user in a posture facilitating bowel elimination during seated-position toilet use.
The users of western-style toilets are usually seated in a chair-like position, which represents a significant departure from the squatting position used by humans for the majority of their existence. Historically, humans have used a natural squatting position that places the femurs of the upper legs canted at an upward angle. This more ideal body position has several advantages, including: proper alignment of the lower gastrointestinal tract, better utilization of the abdominal muscles, and reduced strain on the sphincter muscles.
Until conventional western-style toilets are replaced by more biomechanically-compatible fixtures, a need exists for an inexpensive and useful means for beneficially positioning a user's body in a posture facilitating bowel elimination during seated-position toilet use.